הארי פוטר והמלחמה האחרונה
by thekingoftheworld
Summary: פיק על הספר השביעי, בו הארי יוצא כדי להשמיד את ההורקרוקסים ולהרוג את וולדמורט.הארי פוטר עובר במקומות רבים, בהם גם עולם המתים. הפיק הופסק באמצע
1. פרק 1: הילד שנישאר בחיים

פרק 1: הילד שנישאר בחיים

קראק

נישמע פצוץ בבית משפחת דרסלי, כל בני המשפח התעוררו והגיעו לדלת הכניסה, משם הם שמעו את הפיצוץ.

במטבח, להפתעתם הרבה של הדרסלים עמד לא אחר מאשר הארי פוטר, אחיינם.

"שלום" אמר הארי, והלך למקרר ולקח את השאריות מארוחת הערב. הדרסלים היו המומים ולא יכלו לזוז.

הדרסלים היו המומים ולא הצליח לזוז הראשון שפצה את פיו היה דודו, ורנון דארסלי. "מה אתה עושה כאן? ולמה לא הודעת שאתה בא?" הארי היסתכל עליו ואמר, "מצטער, לא היה לי זמן להודיע, כרגע חזרתי ממסע ארוך ואני עייף, אני לא ישאר כאן הרבה זמן, בקרוב אצא מכאן ואתם לא תראו אותי יותר." דוד ורנון הסתכל עליו בהפתעה קלה "ולמה לא ניראה אותך?" הארי לא ענה, הוא לא יחזור מפני שכמובן, יכול ליהיות שיהיה מת או אם לא יהיה מת הוא לא ירצה לחיות כאן אלא ימצא לעצמו מקום אחר, בעולם הקוסמים. במקום לענות הארי הרים את השרביט שלו ובני משפחת דרסלי זעו באי נוחות בפחד, הוא הצביע על הכלים שהוא אכל בהם ואמר " _וינגרדיום לביוסה__" _הכלים ריחפו לתוך המדיח והונחו שם בצורה יפה. " לא ענית לנו! למה אתה לא חוזר?" דרש דאדלי בן דודו השנוא של הארי, "אני לא יחזור כי אני לא יכול לסבול אותכם" הוא אמר ועלה למעלה לחדר שלו כדי לישון.

למחרת בבוקר התעורר בשעה מוקדמת והלך לטיול בדרך פריווט כדי לסדר את מחשבותיו.

חשב על וולדמורט, על הדארסלים, על הוויזלים, הרמיוני ועל המסע המתקרב שלו, המסע ללכידת ההורקרוקסים ונותרים ולהשמידם.

הארי ביבז זמן רב מזמנו בימיי הקיץ במטרה לחשוב על ההורקרוקס האחרון שאינו ידוע לו או לדמבלדור, מי הוא ר.א.ב ולהיכן ילך במסעו. בעוד שבוע יתחיל את המסע כי ההגנה שלו לא תתקיים יותר כשהוא יהיה קרוב לבית משפחת דרסלי, הוא יהיה בן 17 ולא יהיה יותר חסין מוולדמורט כאשר יהיה קרוב למשפחה. הארי הלך לו עבר ליד הגנים המטופחים והיפים, הוא ראה מרחוק את הדוויג מתקרבת אליו ותהה אם יש לה דואר בשבילו, כשהתקרבה מספיק הארי ראה מכתב על רגלה, הוא הושיט את ידו והדוויג נחתה עליה.

_תלמיד יקר_

_השנה הוגוורטס תתקיים כרגיל__, למרות זאת אם ברצונך לא להגיע השנה להוגוורטס זוהי זכותך__, לפי התיקון החדש לחוק__, כל קוסם רשאי להשתמש בקסמים למרות שאינו קוסם בוגר__, אלא אם כן קיימים מוגלגים בסביבה_

_נשמח לראותך בבית ספרנו השנה אם תחליט לבוא ולהשתתף השנה_

_על החתום_

_סגן המנהלת פרופסור פליטיק_

הארי כבר ידע את כל זה, הוא היה בקשר עם הפרופסור מקגונגל לאחר מותו של דמבלדור. הוא אמור להיפגש איתה ביום שלישי, עוד יומיים, היא אמרה שיש לה משהו להראות לו. הארי לא ידע מה זה אבל הוא היה בטוח שזה קשור איכשהו לוולדמורט. מדי פעם הארי חשב על פשוט להתעתק למחילה אבל הוא החליט שישאר בדרך פריווט עוד שישה ימים מפני שהרגיש שהוא חייב לעשות את זה לזכרו של דמבלדור וגם כי הוא יהיה יותר מוגן. הוא לא תיכנן מסיבה גדולה אבל תיכנן וכבר קבע ללכת לוויזלים ב00:01 ב31 ביולי. הארי לא שם לב לאיפה הוא הולך וגילה שהוא הלך רחוק מאוד והגיע לכביש הראשי, כששם לב לכך הוא ישר חשב חזק _דרך פריווט מספר __4 _והרגיש את ההרגשה כאילו גומי נילחץ עליך חזק מאוד הוא לא הצליח לנשום לשנייה ואז נחת בבית משפחת דרסלי וניכנס פנימה.

את היום למחרת הארי העביר בשינה ובקריאת ספרים. לא ממש קריאה אלא הוא רק הסתכל על התמונה הגדולה של שני נבחרות הקווידיץ בולגריה ואירלנד משחקות זו נגד זו וניזכר באות האפל ששיגר קראוץ באליפות העולם בקווידיץ. היום עבר לאט מאוד ולבסוף הארי הלך לישון. למחרת התעורר ב11 בבוקר והתחיל להתארגן לפגישה שלו עם פרופסור מקגונגל, הם קבעו להפגש ב"שלושת המטטאים" שנימצא בהוגסמיד. בחמישה לשתים עשרה הארי התעתק לעיירת הוגסמיד והגיע מול "שלושת המטטאים" העיירה ניראתה שקטה מאוד ולא היה ניראה שאנשים היו בה בזמן האחרון, על האדמה היה הרבה זבל, עטיפות של סוכריות ועיתונים ישנים ולא היה ניראה שמטפלים בזה. הוא ניכנס לפונדק וראה את פרופסור מקגונגל יושבת על שולחן כלשהו וקוראת את "הנביא היומי". "שלום פרופסור" אמר הארי, היא הסתכלה עליו ועל פניה היה מין חיוך קלוש, "שלום הארי, טוב לראות אותך שוב" ואז המשיכה, "קראתי לך כי מצאתי מכתב בשבילך מדמבלדור". הארי היה מופתע, אולי דמבלדור השאיר לו הוראות על איך למצוא את ההורקרוקסים? או שאולי גילה כבר איפה אחד מהם. הארי לקח את המכתב אבל עוד לא פתח אותו. "אתה הולך לפתוח אותו?" שאלה פרופסור מקגונגל אבל הארי החליט, "לא פרופסור, אני יפתח אותו כשאחזור אל הדודים שלי, אני מצטער, אני לא אספר לך מה כתוב בו ואת לא תיראי אותו-" אבל פרופסור מקגונגל קטעה אותו ואמרה "הארי, זה מענייני עכשיו לדעת, זה קשור לדמבלדור, ואני הפכתי ליהיות ראש המסדר, עדיף שתספר לי כי אז אני אולי אוכל לעזור." הארי הסתכל עליה והניד בראשו הוא כבר קם, "מצטער פרופסור, מה שיהיה כתוב במכתב זה ביני לבין דמבלדור, אני לא אספר לך, עדיף שלא תדעי. וגם אם כן לא תוכלי לעזור. מצטער פרופסור, אני גם לא יחזור לבית הספר השנה למרות שאם הבחירה הייתה בידי הייתי חוזר כי אני מרגיש שהוגוורטס היא כמו הבית שלי אנ-" פרופסור מקגונגל קטעה אותו בפעם השנייה, " זו כן בחירתך, אתה מעוד ארבעה ימם תיהיה בן 17, קוסם בוגר ותיהיה יכול להחליט לעצמך את כל מה שתרצה." הארי הלך לכיוון הדלת ואמר " מצטער פרופסור, אני לא אוכל." יצא מהדלת נישמע פיצוץ קטן והוא התעתק משם, בחזרה לדרסלים. כשהגיע לבית ישר ניכנס לתוכו ועלה לחדר שלו. הוא ישר פתח את המכתב, והתסכל עליו.

_הארי היקר_

_כשתקרא את המכתב הזה אני כבר יהיה מת__, אל תחשוב עלי יותר מדי__, אני ידעתי שאמות בקרוב וכמו שאמרתי לך בשנתך הראשונה__, 'זוהי רק עוד הרפתקה גדולה__'. הבעיה היחידה זה שאם אתה קורא את המכתב הזה אני מת ועוד לא הושמדו כל הנשמות של וולדמורט__, ההורקרוקסים עדיין מוחבאים__. כבר הבנתי שאתה לא תחזור לבית הספר ושתצא למסע על מנת ללכוד את ההורקרוקסים הנותרים__. אני שמח שבחרת בבחירה זו__, (אם בחרת__) ומקווה שתצליח בה או שכל עולם הקוסמים יהיה נתון במלחמה שהתוצאה היחידה שלה תיהיה רק עצב__, שינאה והרבה מוות__. כרגע פרופסור מקגונגל היא ראש המסדר__, אך למרות מסעיך אני רוצה שתיהיה שומר הסוד של המסדר ושתיהיה הראש שלו_

_לכן יצרתי חוזה קסם שאומר כי אתה הוא היורש של מסדר עוף החול ואתה הוא שומר הסוד__. אני מבקש ממך לבקש מסנייפ שיגמור ללמד אותך הלטת הכרה__, אם לא יסכים או יהיה עסוק מדי בהוגוורטס תבקש מעין הזעם מודי שלימד אותך_

_ברגע שתגמור לקרוא את המכתב הזה מכתב יתגלה על השולחן של מנהל הוגוורטס__- פרופסור מקגונגל__, במכתב יהיה כתוב כי אתה תיהיה ראש המסדר ואתה הוא שומר הסוד_

_אתה תיראה עוד מכתבים ממני ואני מקווה שהכל יסתדר_

_שלך_

_אלבוס דמבלדור_

הארי הסתכל על המכתב ועמד לבכות. דמבלדור לא ידע אז שסנייפ הוא אוכל מוות וכניראה שלא ציפה שהוא יהרוג אותו.

הוא הולך לעשות את מה שדמבלדור ביקש ממנו.

הימים עברו בדיכאון והארי והמחשבה היחידה שחיזקה את הארי זה שהוא יראה את רון, הרמיוני ואת ג'יני בקרוב.

לבסוף הגיע היום שלפני שהגעתו למחילה והארי ניסה לבלות את יומו האחרון קקטין אך לא הצליח ממש לעשות זאת מפני שכל הזמן חשב על המלחמה על דמבלדור ועל סנייפ, הוא ניסה לשכוח מהם ע"י קריאת הנביא היומי. היום עבר עליו בצורה רגילה. לא משהו מעניין ורק חיכה שיגיע חצות. לבסוף בשעה אחת עשרה ושלושים דקות החל לארוז את חפציו. הוא עוד לא ידע איך אורזים עם השרביט ולכן ארז כמו המוגלגים. כשגמר לארוז גילה שהשעה היא דקה לשתים עשרה ויצא מביתם של הדארסלים והתעתק ישר למחילה.

"מה הרביץ להרמיוני בבית הזה בקיץ של שנה שעברה?" אמר קול כשנחת בפתח לביתם של הוויזלים. הארי ניסה להיזכר ובסוף ניזכר, "הטלסקופ המרביץ!" הדלת ניפתחה וכולם קפצו עליו וחיבקו אותו! בירכו אותו במזל טוב והביאו לו מתנות, הוא היה שמח ושיתף פעולה. הרבה אנשים היו שם, כל משפחת וויזלי, חוץ מפרסי, הרמיוני, קינגסלי שאקלבולט, לופין, טונקס, מודי, מקגונגל ועוד כמה אנשים שהכיר אך לא זכר את שמם.

"מה קורה הארי?" שאל רון ולחץ את ידו של הארי, הרמיוני וג'יני גם הן חיבקו ונישקו את הארי. הוא הרגיש שסוף סוף משהו מסתדר. פתאום הוא נזכר במה שדמבלדור כתב לו לעשות. הוא הלך למודי והתחיל להסביר לו את מה שהוא צריך לעשות. מודי הסכים וקבע עם הארי שיעור כל יומיים בשעה 5. לאחר זמן מה, ניכנסו הארי, רון ג'יני והרמיוני לחדרו של רון והתחילו לדבר.

הם דיברו על מה שהיה בקיץ ועל כל מה שחדש, על החתונה של ביל ושל פלר שתיהיה עוד כמה ימים ועל הוגוורטס השנה.

לבסוף הארי החליט שהוא עייף וכולם הלכו לישון.

הארי התעורר בבוקר וגילה שהוא התעורר בגלל הצעקות של רון, הארי לא הבין על מי הוא צועק אז פתח את עיניו.

"אולי תפסיקו כבר להתעתק לכל 5 מטר! זה משגע אותי, נימאס לי מהפיצוצים המעצבנים שלכם!" הארי הסתכל וראה את פרד וג'ורג', כניראה שהם בידיוק התעתקו לחדר. "תירגע רון" אמר פרד, "אשמתי שאתה לא עברת את המבחן שלך ואתה לא יכול להתעתק? וגם בכלל לא באנו אליך באנו להגיד שלום להארי. ותודה רון! הערת אותו עם הצעקות שלך עכשיו לא יכולנו להעיר אותו עם _הסיוט הנייד_ שלנו!" הארי הסתכל על פרד והבין שהמציאו מכשיר שגורם לך לסיוטים, במקום לכעוס עליהם הארי צחק ואז חשב "לויקורפוס" והצליף בשרביט שלו, פרד התהפך ורון וג'ורג' שאגו מצחוק, לבסוף הארי שיחרר את פרד והוא נפל על הרצפה.

ג'יני והרמיוני שכניראה שמעו את הצחוק ניכנסו לחדר וראו את פרד על הרצפה. "מה קרה פה? " שאלה הרמיוני אבל רון ענה "עזבי הרמיוני, פרד ניסה לצחוק על הארי אבל הארי צחק עליו! חחחחחהחהחהחהחה!" הרמיוני כניראה שהסתפקה בזה כי לא שאלה יותר שאלות על זה. לאחר חצי שעה הארי יצא לטיול עם רון הרמיוני וג'יני. הארי סיפר להם על המכתב שהוא קיבל מדמבלדור, כמובן שלא סיפר על ההורקרוקסים ליד ג'יני. ג'יני שלא הבינה על איזה מסע הוא מדבר התחילה לשאול שאלות, אבל הארי לא ענה למרות שמאוד רצה, "ג'יני, אני פשוט לא יכול לספר לך, זה משהו חשוב מאוד, אני לא יכול להגיד לך את זה, וזה לא כי אני לא חושב שאת לא יכולה לשמור סוד. פשוט זה מסוכן מדי שתדעי."

ג'יני לבסוף ויתרה וכל הרביעייה חזרו למחילה.

"הארי?" זאת הייתה מינרווה מקגונגל. "כן פרופסור" ענה הארי ואז ניזכר שהיא אינה המורה שלו יותר. מקגונגל כניראה חשבה אותו דבר ואמרה, "אל תקרא לי יותר פרופסור, אני צריכה לקרוא לך אדוני! אתה הוא ראש המסדר, קרא לי מינרווה או מקגונגל"

הארי הסתכל עליה ואמר " טוב מנרווה, מה רצית?"

"אתה צריך לבוא יש פגישה של המסדר, מפני שהפכת ליהיות הראש החדש" המפגש הוא בכיכר גרימלוד מספר 12. תתעתק לשם עכשיו." הארי חשב חזק בראש _ כיכר גרימלוד מספר __12_ הוא שוב הרגיש את ההרגשה כאילו גומי לוחץ עליו חזק ולבסוף מצא את עצמו מול כיכר גרימלוד מספר 12. הוא ניכנס פנימה וגילה את כל חברי המסדר מנהלים שיחות עם חבריהם. "_סונורוס_"

הארי שמע את מקגונגל אומרת ואז קולה הדהד וכולם השתתקו, "תרדו לחדר הישיבות, ראש המסדר הגיעה" בלי קול נוסף כולם ירדו לחדר שלא היה מוכר להארי, היו שם תרשימים של הרבה מקומות, הארי זיהה את הבית הישן שלו, דרך פריווט מספר 4.

"לפני שנתחיל" אמרה מקגונגל וקולה חזר לעוצמתו הרגילה, "הארי, יש כאן מכתב של דמבלדור שהתגלה לי לאחר שקיבלתי את המכתב שאומר שאתה הוא ראש המסדר, כתוב עליו שתיקרא אותו עכשיו לפני תחילת הפגישה."

הארי פתח את המכתב וקרא.

_הארי היקר_

_מכתב זה יהיה קצר__, אני רק מבקש ממך לקחת כמה אנשים מהמסדר ולתת להם תפקידים שיעזרו לך ללכידת ההורקרוקסים_

_שלך_

_אלבוס דמבלדור_

הארי הביט אל חברי המסדר והבין, הם אנשים שמוכנים למות כדי לעצור את וולדמורט, הוא קם על רגליו והתחיל בנאום.

"חברי המסדר! אני הוא הארי פוטר, הראש החדש של המסדר ושומר הסוד שלו. עולם הקוסמים והמוגלגים כאחד נימצא במלחמה שהיא אולי המלחמה הגדולה ביותר שידע העולם! הלורד וולדמורט ותומכיו- אוכלי המוות רצחו מאות קוסמים ומוגלגים! בייניהם גם חברי המסדר, אנחנו לא יכולים לשבת בחיבוק ידיים ולחכות שירצח את כל המוגלגים והקוסמים שלא תומכים בו! אנחנו נילחם חזרה ואנחנו נצליח!" וחלק מהמסדר צעקו, "נכון מאוד!". הארי המשיך, "הבקשה הראשונה ממני אליכם או לחלקכם שיבחרו בכך! אני זקוק לעשרה אנשים, שיהיו מוכנים לסכן את חייהם כדי להפסיק את השתלטות האופל בעולם! ולעצור את וולדמורט! המשימה שהמתנדבים יקבלו היא המשימה הסודית והחשובה ביותר שתתקיים במסדר, ברגע שתסכימו להשתתף בה, אין דרך חזרה! תצטרכו לעזור בה עד הסוף! המשתתפים במשימה יקבלו כבוד מעבר לכל כבוד שחשבו עליו! ואם נצליח בעוד כמאה שנים ילמדו עליהם בהוגוורטס! ילמדו על האנשים, שסיכנו את חייהם כדי למנוע מוולדמורט להשטלת על העולם! המשימה יכולה לקחת את חייכם, אבל זה לא מספיק שווה את זה? אתם רוצים שצאציאכם? יחיו על אדמת מלחמה? בה האופל וטהורי הדם הם השולטים היחידים!" כל המסדר אמרו פה אחד " לא" והארי המשיך, " חייבים להילחם! וחייבים לנצח! אני זקוק לעשרה האנשים! צעדו קדימה והגידו את שמכם אם אתם רוצים לעצור את שלטון האופל ולעזור לי במשימה המסוכנת ביותר שעלולה לקחת את חייכם!" הארי הסתכל על המסדר. הם היו שקטים בערך כ15 שניות ולפתע הארי ראה את לופין קם ואומר, "אני רמוס לופין, מוכן לקבל עלי את המשימה ולעזור לך לעצור את שלטון האופל!" כל המסדר מחאו כפיים ועוד שניי אנשים קמו, "אני אלסאטור מודי, מתעב את אומנויות האופל ואעזור לך לעצור את השתלטותם על העולם." והאיש השני שקם אמר, " אני, ארתור וויזלי, יעזור לך גם אם אמות במשימה, אני חייב לך את חיי וארצה לתת אותם בצורה הטובה ביותר ובצורה שיכולה להבטיח את עתיד ילדיי". אישה עם שיער ורוד זרחני קמה ואמרה, " אני נימפדורה טונקס, מוכנה לקבל על עצמי את האחריות הזאת." אחרי הארבעה קמו גם קינגסלי שאקלבולט, סטרג'ריס פודמור (שיצא מאזקאבאן), ביל וויזלי, דאדלוס דיגל, צ'ארלי וויזלי, הסטיה ג'ונס ואלפיאס דודג'. "אני שמח שכולכם רציתם להצטרף זוהי משימה קשה ותדרוש ממכם הרבה מאמץ-"

"אל תדאג הארי, נבצע אותה בדרך הכי טובה שנוכל" אמר לופין והמשיך, "אני רוצה שכולנו נרים כוסית, להארי פוטר- הילד שנישאר בחיים".


	2. פרק 2: מבצע דמבלדור

פרק 2: מבצע דמבלדור

"אני מבקש מכולם לצאת חוץ מהמתנדבים" אמר הארי וכולם יצאו, "מודי אתה יכול לחסום את הדלת מהאזנות בבקשה?"

"כמובן" אמר מודי ולחש משהו לשרביט שלו והדלת פתאום בהקה. "תודה" אמר הארי והסתכל על כולם. "אתם עומדים לפני המשימה החשובה ביותר בתולדות העולם, משימה קשה ומסוכנת. אסור לכם לספר על משימה זאת לאף אחד. לפני שאומר לכם מה המשימה אנחנו הולכים לקיים 'שבועה בלתי שבירה' כך שמי שינסה לבגוד בנו או שיתפס ויעונה ימות לפני שיספר לפני שיספר משהו, אתם עוד לא מחוייבים אתם יכולים לפרוש עכשיו, אם אחד ממכם רוצה ללכת עכשיו ולא לסכן את חייו, אני אבין." הארי הסתכל על כולם אף אחד לא קם, "מצויין, אז בואו נמשיך, כולם, הצמידו את השרביטים שלכם ואמרו את מה שאגיד לכם- אנחנו המתנדבים למשימה מקיימים בזה הרגע את השבועה הבלתי שבירה, כל מילה שנגיד למישהו או משהו שאינו אחד מהמתנדבים יגרום לנו למוות, גם אם רק נפתח את הפה כדי לדבר על זה איתם." המתנדבים חזרו אחריו וניראו פוחדים. "אין לכם ממה לפחד, אתם מעכשיו גיבורים, גם אם המשימה לא תצליח, אותכם יזכרו! אני מציע שניקרא למבצע זה 'מבצע דמבלדור' לזכר דמבלדור? מסכימים?" נישמע מילמול הסכמה בחדר והארי המשיך, "עכשיו אני אספר לכם על מה המבצע- וולדמורט יצר לעצמו שיבעה הורקרוקסים" מודי הסתכל מזועזע ואמר, "שבעה? איזה איש חולני" ניראה שהשאר לא הבינו על מה מדובר, "מה הם הורקרוקסים?" שאל ארתור וויזלי ומודי ענה, " הורקרוקס זה דרך לשמור על עצמך בן על מוות, גם אם אתה על סף המוות, גם אם יורים בך את קללת האבדה קדברה לא תמות, וולדמורט, לפי מה שהארי אומר יצר לעצמו שיבעה, את ההורקרוקסים אפשר להחביא בחפצים, אפשר לעשות אותם בלתי ניראים, אבנים שלא שמים לב אליהם, הכל. את ההורקרוקסים אפשר ליצור רק אם עשית פשע חמור."

"אתה מתכוון לרצח?" אמר ביל ומודי המשיך, " כן אני מתכוון לרצח" כל אנשי מבצע דמבלדור הסתכלו על הארי מזועזעים והארי דיבר שוב, " לדמבלדור היו השערות מה הם ההורקרוקסים, אני הרסתי אחד, היומן של טום רידל, מה שמראה שוולדמורט היה היורש של סלית'רין" בני משפחת וויזלי החליפו מבטים מתאבים, היומן השטלת על ג'יני, "הורקרוקס אחר דמבלדור הרס, ההורקרוקס היה הטבעת של סאלזאר סלית'רין. אני ודמבלדור יצאנו למסע בערב מותו, כי דמבלדור היה סבור שמצא את מיקומו של הורקרוקס נוסף- תליון של סאלזאר סלית'רין, אני ודמבלדור הגענו למקום בו הוחבא ההורקרוקס ובמקום ההורקרוקס גילינו תליון מזוייף כשחזרנו לטירה דמבלדור נירצח, לתליון היה מצורף פתק שחתום ע"י ר.א.ב אני לא יודע מי זה אבל זאת תיהייה המשימה הראשונה שלכם- חפשו את כל האנשים שתוכלו למצוא שחיו או שעדיין חיים בתקופה של וולדמורט וצמצמו את האפשרויות לאנשים שוולדמורט היה מעוניין במותם, אוכלי מוות, ואנשים שמתו מסיבה לא ברורה. התחילו עכשיו ומחר בערב הביאו לי דוחות. כאן הפגישה מסתיימת, שיהיה לכם קיץ נעים.

הארי התעתק בחזרה עם ביל, צארלי וארתור למחילה שם הם אכלו. הארי שם לב לכך שארתור ביל וצארלי לא דיברו הרבה בכלל וגם לא אכלו הרבה, מולי, שכניראה שמה לב אמרה בשקט כדי שרק ארבעתם יוכלו לשמוע, "זה המשימה נכון? זה למה שאתם לא אוכלים?" ארתור הנהן בראשו ומולי הסתפקה בזה. לאחר ארוחת הצהריים הארי הציע לרון, הרמיוני וג'יני ללכת להסתובב בסימטאת דיאגון ולבקר את פרד וג'ורג'. "איך אני אגיע לשם?" שאלה ג'יני והארי ענה תחזיקי חזק את היד שלי ואני ישגר אותך לשם איתי כשאני יתעתק. הם כולם התעתקו לסימטאת דיאגון והתחילו להסתובב. הכל היה שקט, גם שם, כמו בהוגסמיד היה הרבה זבל על הרצפה. "מה קרה כאן?" נדהמה ג'יני וקול מאחורה ענה להם, "בזמן האחרון האנשים לא יוצאים מהבתים הרבה, הם פוחדים שאוכלי המוות יתפסו אותם ויהרגו אותם" כולם הסתובבו וראו ילד עם שיער חום- שחור, עייניים חומות, בערך בגובה של הארי. "אני תומר תומאס" והושיט את ידו כדי ללחוץ את ידם, הארי וכל השאר הושיטו את ידם ואמרו את שמם, כשהארי אמר את שמו תומר אמר, "וואו הארי פוטר?" ועיניו טיילו ועבר צלקתו, "כמובן שראיתי אותך בבית הספר וגם אותך הרמיוני גריינג'ר" הרמיוני ניראתה מופתעת, " את התלמידה המצטיינת בשנה השביעית לא?" הרמיוני הסמיקה, "אהמ.. לא יודעת אם המצטיינת" היא אמרה בצניעות והושיטה את ידה כדי להושיט לו את ידה, "אז אתה בהוגוורטס?" המשיכה הרמיוני ותומר ענה "הייתי, סיימתי את שנתי השביעית בשנה שעברה, הייתי ברייבנקלו." הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו בעיניין. עד שהתחיל ליהיות חשוך ותומר אמר " טוב ניראה לי שאני אזוז לבית שלי,לא ניראה לי שיהיה לי כל כך חכם להסתובב פה בחושך, עדיין אני בן מוגלגים" כולם הסתכלו עליו בהבנה והוא שאל, "בא לכם לבוא אלי?" והרמיוני ענתה מיד " למה לא? אלא אם כן איכפת לאחרים?" רון ענה לה, " כן הרמיוני, איכפת, זה לא אישי תומר אבל אני לא חושב שכל כך אפשר לסמוך על אף אחד בזמן הנתון, במיוחד כשאנחנו נימצאים בזמן מלחמה, אני לא אומר שאתה מוזר, או שאתה ניראה לי חשוד, אבל מי יודע בימים האלה." פתאום הרמיוני הסתכלה על רון וניראה היה שהיא ראתה אותו בפעם הראשונה, ושהוא בא על אש המחץ, "רון צודק" היא אמרה ותומר דיבר שוב, "אל תדאגו אני מבין אותכם לגמריי, ניראה לי שגם אני הייתי נוהג באותה דרך, אל תדאגו תהנו, ואני מקווה שניפגש שוב" הוא ניפרד מכולם לשלום והתעתק." לאחר זמן מה ניהייה חשוך מאוד וכולם התעתקו בחזרה למחילה. "באמת הייתי פזיזה מאוד, אני לא יודעת מה קרה לי" אמרה הרמיוני, "וואו רון, בחיים לא חשבתי שאתה תגיד את זה כל כך אחראי מצידך" לאחר כחצי שעה של דיבורים, הארי רון, הרמיוני וג'יני הלכו לישון.

הארי התעורר הוא היה חייב ללכת לשירותים, הוא יצא למסדרון שמהחדר של רון ומצא את עצמו מול רון והרמיוני, שהתנשקו בתשוקה והעבירו את הידיים שלהם זה על זה.

הארי לא האמין למראה עיניו, הוא ניסה להתגנב בשקט לתוך השירותים בלי שישימו לב, אבל הפיל עציץ כבד.

רון והרמיוני הסתכלו בבהלה, וגילו שהארי ראה אותם, שנייהם הסתכלו עליו והסמיקו. "תשכחו שהייתי כאן" אמר הארי והלך לשירותים. כשחזר מהשירותים הלך הארי בחזרה לחדר, רון והרמיוני כבר לא היו ביחד והארי מצא את רון בחדר שלו מחטט בתוך חור בשמיכה ומחכה שהארי יכנס כדי לדבר איתו. "אז מה? ראית אותנו" אמר רון, "שנינו לא הצלחנו להירדם והתחלנו לדבר ופשוט פתאום זה קרה."

"מה אתה מרגיש כלפיה?" שאל הארי ורון ענה, "לא יודע, אני מאוד מבולבל, אני לא יודע מה לחשוב, מעניין מה היא חושבת עליי... ניראה לך שהיא מרגישה משהו כלפיי?"

"בטח שכן" ענה הארי, "אם הגעתם למצב הזה אני דיי בטוח שיש לה משהו כלפיך" רון הסתכל על הארי ואמר, "טוב אני סומך עליך" והלך לישון.

למחרת בבוקר היה ניראה שרון מתבייש קצת מהרמיוני ופוחד מהתגובות שלה למה שקרה, אבל לא היה ניראה שהרמיוני מתביישת בכלום ובבוקר כשראתה אותו ישר באה אליו בירכה אותו בבוקר טוב ונתנה לו נשיקה, ג'יני ניראתה מופתעת מאוד. מאז הביטחון העצמי של רון עלה בהרבה. ג'יני קראה להארי ללכת איתה לטיול קצר והארי נענה בחיוב. הם טיילו טיפה ואז היה ניראה שג'יני מגיעה למה שרצתה להגיד. "הארי, הרמיוני התנהגה מאוד מוזר אתמול בלילה, כשדיברנו על הדברים הרגילים שאנחנו מדברים עליהם היא לא ידעה כל כך על מה אני מדברת" הארי הסתכל עליה וחשב שזה בטח איכשהו קשור לרון, "חוץ מזה היא ניראתה לי מאוד מרוחקת, משהו אצלה לא היה בסדר ואני לא יודעת מה זה, הארי צריך לבדוק את זה יש לי הרגשה רעה."

"אל תדאגי ג'יני, אני בטוח שזה איכשהו קשור לרון, את ראית מה יש בייניהם עכשיו, אבל אני גם ינסה לשים טיפה יותר לב" הארי הוסיף לאחר שראה שג'יני מתחילה לפתוח את הפה שלה, כניראה שזה הרגיעה אותה. כשחזרו הארי וג'יני לבית, גברת וויזלי רצה להארי מהר ואמרה לו שמודי בא ואומר שיש לו משהו בשבילך. הארי ישר ניפרד מג'יני והלך לאח, כניראה שאלה הם הדוחות. "הארי, טוב לראות אותך, עשינו את הבדיקה ועלו לנו כמה שמות, צימצמנו את השמות ויצא לנו שמות מדאיגים מאוד, מצאנו את אח של סיריוס, רגולס אלפרד בלק שהיה בשירותיו של אתה יודע מי ונירצח על ידיו של אתה יודע מי בכבודו ובעצמו בגלל סיבה לא ידועה, אומרים שהוא ניבהל ממה שביקשו ממנו לעשות. עוד שם שיצא לנו זה רוברט אדי בריסל, אך לא ניראה לנו שזהו הוא, הוא מת מסיבה לא ידועה לפני כ3 שנים. בינתיים התשוב הכי רלוונטית היא רגולס בלק אבל עוד נבדוק את זה.

"תודה רבה מודי, אני שמח שהבאת לי את התוצאות האלה." מודי התעתק והארי נישאר לבדו מול האח ותהה,

רגולס? אבל הוא היה אוכל מוות! לא הגיוני.

מה סריוס אמר לי עליו?

תיזכר!

הוא אמר שהוא נירצח כי ניבהל ממה שביקשו ממנו לעשות.

מה עם ביקשו ממנו לעזור בבניית המחסה להורקרוקס? מה אם הוא ידע איפה זה ואיך לעבור את השיקוי?

ואז פתאום להארי נפל האסימון- 'מה אם ההורקרוקס מוחבא בכיכר גרימלוד?' הארי ישר יצא לחיפוש בכיכר גרימלוד, חיפש בכל מקום, בכל חור בכל חדר בכל מקום. לא היה כלום. הארי התאכזב והתעתק חזרה למחילה. הוא הלך לישון מוקדם. הימים עברו והקיץ התחיל להתפוגג, התחילו לרדת קצת טיפטופים אבל לא דברים רציניים. לבסוף הגיע ה31 באוגוסט, יומה האחרון של ג'יני במחילה. כל חפציה כבר היו ארוזים, לא היה ניראה שהיא לחוצה אלא קצת דיכאונית. הרמיוני ניחמה אותה וג'יני טיפה התעודדה. ג'יני הלכה לישון מוקדם יחסית באותו הלילה והארי הלך לדבר עם רון והרמיוני. "רון והרמיוני, אתם לא חייבים לבוא איתי למסע, אתם יכולים ללכת להוגוורטס וללמוד עם ג'יני." הרמיוני ניראתה שהתקשתה להבין מה הוא אמר ופתאום אמרה " הארי!" הארי הסתכל עליה מופתע, ופתאום היא ניראתה מרוחקת "ברור שנצטרף איתך למסע" ופתאום להארי הייתה מחשבה והוא שאל את הרמיוני, " תגידי הרמיוני, נכון בשנה שעברה שהיית חברה של מייקל קורנר? אז אני מקווה שלא סיפרת לו כלום על המסע נכון?" הרמיוני ענתה בקצרה ובסתמיות "ברור שלא, ניראה לך שאני יספ-"

"_שתק_" אמר הארי והרמיוני השתתקה מיד. "רון, היא נתונה לקללת אימפריוס" לך תקרא לאבא שלך מיד, צריך ליצור קשר עם משרד הקסמים ועם בית החולים ע"ש הקדוש מנגו" רון צייט במהרה ותוך שנייה ארתור וויזלי הגיעה.

"מה קרה הארי?" שאל ארתור וויזלי והארי ענה, "חייבים ליצור קשר עם משרד הקסמים ולהגיד לו שתומר תומאס, אם זה השם האמיתי שלו, הטיל על הרמיוני קללת אימפריוס, כמו כן צור קשר עם הקדוש מנגו כדי שישחררו את הקללה מהרמיוני." כמובן, אמר ארתור והתעתק מיד. רון ניראה מבולבל מאוד והארי אמר לו "רון, כל הכבוד, הצלת אותנו מסכנה גדולה בכך שלא הסכמת לבוא לתומר." רון ניראה עדיין מבולבל ואמר "אז כניראה שהוא רצה שהיא תיהיה איתי כדי לגרור ממני סודות וכדי שאחר כך ניתקרב אליו ואולי אפילו היא תטיל עלי קללה כלשהי."

"אל תדאג רון, הכל יהיה בסדר אתה תיראה."

באותו הערב הרמיוני נילקחה לקדוש מנגו, ולאחר שעה רון והרמיוני קיבלו מיכתב שבו כתוב שהם מוזמנים לבקר את הרמיוני ושהיא החלימה בקלות. רון והארי התעתקו לקדוש והלכו למזכירה. "את מי אתם מחפשים?"

"את הרמיוני ג'ריינג'ר" אמר רון.

"קומה רביעית דלת שלישית מימין."

"תודה" אמר הארי והם עלו לקומה הרביעית הלכו לדלת השלישית וראו את הרמיוני שוכבת. "רון! הארי!" אמרה הרמיוני וחייכה, הארי ורון חייכו אותה בחזרה וחיבקו אותה. "וואו הארי, טוב שעלית על זה! מי יודע מה הייתי עושה לכם אם לא!"

"האמת שג'יני שמה לב לזה וביקשה ממני לבדוק את זה וטוב שככה! זה היה התומר הזה." הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו ואמרה " טוב ברור מי עוד היה עושה את זה, שמע הארי אני לא יודעת בידיוק מה עשיתי אז אתם יכולים להסביר לי?" הארי פתח בהסבר על כל מה שהיה ורון לא פתח את הפה שלו. בסוף ההסבר הרמיוני אמרה, "אוווו רון אני כל כך מצטערת, לא רציתי שזה יקרה אנ-"

"זה בסדר הרמיוני אני מבין, אני גם מעדיף שלא להעביר את הקשר לרומנטי, זה בסוף רק יפריע לחברות שלנו." הרמיוני ניראתה כאילו היא מבואסת ואז אמרה "מצויין! אני שמחה שאתה לוקח את זה ככה". לאחר כמה זמן כשהכל היה ניראה בסדר הארי דיבר איתם בשקט. "אז שמעו, החלטתם אם אתם רוצים לבוא למסע איתי כי אם אתם רוצים תחזרו להוגוורטס אני יבין אותכם, באמת." רון והרמיוני הביטו זה בזה ורון אמר, "הארי לא משנה מה יקרה, אני בא איתך." הרמיוני הסתכלה בהיסוס קטן ברון ואז בביטחון מלא אמרה, "גם אני יבוא איתך הארי! אני רוצה ואני מוכנה להשמיד את ההורקרוקסים המוכנים ואני יעשה הכל כדי שננצח במלחמה" הארי ניראה מעודד, שיחררו את הרמיוני והם כולם חזרו למחילה.

בכיכר גרימלוד, חיפש בכל מקום, בכל חור בכל חדר בכל מקום. לא היה כלום. הארי התאכזב והתעתק חזרה למחילה. הוא הלך לישון מוקדם. הימים עברו והקיץ התחיל להתפוגג, התחילו לרדת קצת טיפטופים אבל לא דברים רציניים. לבסוף הגיע ה31 באוגוסט, יומה האחרון של ג'יני במחילה. כל חפציה כבר היו ארוזים, לא היה ניראה שהיא לחוצה אלא קצת דיכאונית. הרמיוני ניחמה אותה וג'יני טיפה התעודדה. ג'יני הלכה לישון מוקדם יחסית באותו הלילה והארי הלך לדבר עם רון והרמיוני. "רון והרמיוני, אתם לא חייבים לבוא איתי למסע, אתם יכולים ללכת להוגוורטס וללמוד עם ג'יני." הרמיוני ניראתה שהתקשתה להבין מה הוא אמר ופתאום אמרה " הארי!" הארי הסתכל עליה מופתע, ופתאום היא ניראתה מרוחקת "ברור שנצטרף איתך למסע" ופתאום להארי הייתה מחשבה והוא שאל את הרמיוני, " תגידי הרמיוני, נכון בשנה שעברה שהיית חברה של מייקל קורנר? אז אני מקווה שלא סיפרת לו כלום על המסע נכון?" הרמיוני ענתה בקצרה ובסתמיות "ברור שלא, ניראה לך שאני יספ-"

"_שתק_" אמר הארי והרמיוני השתתקה מיד. "רון, היא נתונה לקללת אימפריוס" לך תקרא לאבא שלך מיד, צריך ליצור קשר עם משרד הקסמים ועם בית החולים ע"ש הקדוש מנגו" רון צייט במהרה ותוך שנייה ארתור וויזלי הגיעה.

"מה קרה הארי?" שאל ארתור וויזלי והארי ענה, "חייבים ליצור קשר עם משרד הקסמים ולהגיד לו שתומר תומאס, אם זה השם האמיתי שלו, הטיל על הרמיוני קללת אימפריוס, כמו כן צור קשר עם הקדוש מנגו כדי שישחררו את הקללה מהרמיוני." כמובן, אמר ארתור והתעתק מיד. רון ניראה מבולבל מאוד והארי אמר לו "רון, כל הכבוד, הצלת אותנו מסכנה גדולה בכך שלא הסכמת לבוא לתומר." רון ניראה עדיין מבולבל ואמר "אז כניראה שהוא רצה שהיא תיהיה איתי כדי לגרור ממני סודות וכדי שאחר כך ניתקרב אליו ואולי אפילו היא תטיל עלי קללה כלשהי."

"אל תדאג רון, הכל יהיה בסדר אתה תיראה."

באותו הערב הרמיוני נילקחה לקדוש מנגו, ולאחר שעה רון והרמיוני קיבלו מיכתב שבו כתוב שהם מוזמנים לבקר את הרמיוני ושהיא החלימה בקלות. רון והארי התעתקו לקדוש והלכו למזכירה. "את מי אתם מחפשים?"

"את הרמיוני ג'ריינג'ר" אמר רון.

"קומה רביעית דלת שלישית מימין."

"תודה" אמר הארי והם עלו לקומה הרביעית הלכו לדלת השלישית וראו את הרמיוני שוכבת. "רון! הארי!" אמרה הרמיוני וחייכה, הארי ורון חייכו אותה בחזרה וחיבקו אותה. "וואו הארי, טוב שעלית על זה! מי יודע מה הייתי עושה לכם אם לא!"

"האמת שג'יני שמה לב לזה וביקשה ממני לבדוק את זה וטוב שככה! זה היה התומר הזה." הרמיוני הסתכלה עליו ואמרה " טוב ברור מי עוד היה עושה את זה, שמע הארי אני לא יודעת בידיוק מה עשיתי אז אתם יכולים להסביר לי?" הארי פתח בהסבר על כל מה שהיה ורון לא פתח את הפה שלו. בסוף ההסבר הרמיוני אמרה, "אוווו רון אני כל כך מצטערת, לא רציתי שזה יקרה אנ-"

"זה בסדר הרמיוני אני מבין, אני גם מעדיף שלא להעביר את הקשר לרומנטי, זה בסוף רק יפריע לחברות שלנו." הרמיוני ניראתה כאילו היא מבואסת ואז אמרה "מצויין! אני שמחה שאתה לוקח את זה ככה". לאחר כמה זמן כשהכל היה ניראה בסדר הארי דיבר איתם בשקט. "אז שמעו, החלטתם אם אתם רוצים לבוא למסע איתי כי אם אתם רוצים תחזרו להוגוורטס אני יבין אותכם, באמת." רון והרמיוני הביטו זה בזה ורון אמר, "הארי לא משנה מה יקרה, אני בא איתך." הרמיוני הסתכלה בהיסוס קטן ברון ואז בביטחון מלא אמרה, "גם אני יבוא איתך הארי! אני רוצה ואני מוכנה להשמיד את ההורקרוקסים המוכנים ואני יעשה הכל כדי שננצח במלחמה" הארי ניראה מעודד, שיחררו את הרמיוני והם כולם חזרו למחילה.


	3. פרק 3: הפרידה

פרק 3- הפרידה

הארי התעורר מצעקותיה של גברת וויזלי. לקח לו כמה דקות לפני שהבין שזהו ה-1 בספטמבר ושג'יני תלך להוגוורטס. הוא היה מאוד מבואס מכיוון שלא יראה אותה יותר ולכן הסכים ללוות אותה לקינג קרוס כדי לראות אותה ליותר זמן. גם רון, הרמיוני, אדון וגברת וויזלי. גברת וויזלי התנהגה כמשוגעת, צעקה הרבה מלחץ ובכתה גם קצת מדאגה לג'יני. לבסוף היא נירגעה והלכה עם כולם למכוניות משרד הקסמים שחיכו להם מחוץ לשטח המחילה. כשנסעו לתחנת קינגס קרוס היו עומסי תנועה כבדים ונישארו רק חמש דקות ליציאת הרכבת כשהגיעו לתחנה, גברת וויזלי חזרה ליהיות לחוצה. כשהגיעו למעבר לרציף תשע ושלושה רבעים ג'יני עברה ראשונה עם אמא ואביה, כ10 שניות אחריהם הגיעו רון, הרמיוני והארי. הרציף לא היה מלא כבדרך כלל, הילדים וההורים שבדרך כלל היו שמחים בתחילת הלימודים ניראו עגומים, אפילו הרכבת הייתה ניראת להארי קצת עגומה. קולה של ג'יני אמר באוזנו, "הארי אתה יכול לבוא איתי הצידה לרגע? אני צריכה לדבר איתך." הארי הסכים והלך איתה הצידה. הם היו לבד, הארי הסתכל על ג'יני וראה דמעות בעיניה, "מה קרה?" הוא שאל.

"אני פשוט מבואסת, מבואסת שאני לא יראה אותך שוב למשך שנה שלמה."

"ג'יני-" התחיל הארי לומר אבל היא עצרה אותו אמרה לו , "ששש..." התקרבה אליו ונתנה לו נשיקה, הארי לא שיתף פעולה ודחה אותה. "ג'יני, אני מצטער, אני לא יכול לעשות את זה, אני אוהב אותך מאד, אבל אני לא יכול לעשות את זה-"

"אבל למה?" שאלה ג'יני.

"את עוד תביני" אמר הארי והתעתק למחילה.

הימים הבאים עברו על הארי בעצב, הוא אהב את ג'יני מאוד, ורצה ליהיות איתה, אבל למרות זאת פחד, כי ידע שוולדמורט יפגע במי שקרוב אליו ולא יכל להרשות לעצמו שיקרה לג'יני משהו. "הארי צא מזה" אמרה הרמיוני יום אחד כשראתה את הארי, "אתה בדיכאון כבר כמה ימים! אתה חייב להפסיק, אני יודעת בידיוק מה אתה מרגיש, גם אני הרגשתי ככה כשנפרדתי מקרום, אבל זה לא שאתה לא תיראה אותה יותר." הארי לא התעודד הוא הרגיש רע. לאחר עוד כמה ימים של דיכאון הוא החליט שזוהי לא דרך חכמה לנצל את הזמן ואמר לרון ולהרמיוני שאם הם רוצים לצאת איתו למסע שיתחילו להתכונן כי הם כניראה יצאו בעוד כמה ימים למכתש גודריק.

הארי המשיך להרגיש נורא והמחשבה על היציאה לא גרמה לו לשימחה. הוא התלבט רבות על האם לצאת למסע או לחכות עוד טיפה ולהתכונן, המחשבות שלו לא היו מסודרות אבל לבסוף החליט, ככל שימשיך לחכות וולדמורט ואוכלי המוות ירצחו עוד ועוד אנשים, ומי יודע, אולי גם אנשים שהוא מכיר. היום עבר במחשבות מרובות על לאיפה ילך לאחר שרון והרמיוני ילכו איתו למכתש גודריק ולבסוף החליט שיראה מה יהיה.

כבר למחרת בבוקר רון הרמיוני והארי היו מוכנים לצאת למסע, האווירה הייתה מתוחה מאוד. הם ניפרדו ממשפחת וויזלי בכאב וקצת בצער ויצאו למסע. כולם החזיקו במזוודותיהם והתעתקו לכיוון מכתש גודריק, הארי הרגיש את ההרגשה שגומי לוחץ חזק על גופך ולא נותן לך לנשום, אך הפעם לא ייחס לזה משמעות מפני שהרגיש התרגשות, הוא לא הבין מדוע והאם זו היא התרגשות חיובית או שלילית. הארי פקח את עיניו וראה מקום יפה, עם שדות רחבים וירוקים. רון הגיע מאחוריו והרמיוני לצידו. "טוב אז יאללה בואו נחפש את הבית של ההורים שלי" אמר הארי כישף את מזוודותיו כדי שירחפו אחריו והתקדם קדימה ותוך השדות הירוקות ולעבר העיירה הקרובה. רון והרמיוני עשו את אותם הדברים שהארי עשה. כשהתקרבו לעיירה משהו אמר להארי שהולך לקרות משהו גדול וככל שהתקרב הרגיש יותר מוזר והתרגש, כשניכנסו לעיירה להארי כבר היו פרפרים בבטן של ממש ונשימתו הייתה קצרה ומהירה. "טוב, רון והארי, תורידו את המזוודות, אסור לנו להחזיק אותם ככה באוויר, זאת עיירת מוגלגים."

"אבל השם שלה הוא לא על שם 'גודריק גריפינדור'?" שאל רון.

"למעשה כן, כי כאן גר בעבר ברוומן ווריט ממציא הסניץ המוזהב" אמרה הרמיוני ורון השתתק.

כולם הניחו את המזוודות וסחבו אותם בידיהם. הם התקדמו עוד קצת ומצאו את עצמם מול קוטג' גדולה שהייתה חצי הרוסה, הארי הסתכל עליה כלא מאמין והרגיש שהתרגשותו גדלה. ליד הבית היה שלט גדול-

"ברוכים הבאים לבית פוטר ההסטורי, כאן הארי פוטר- הילד שנשאר בחיים, הביס את אדון האופל. אזור זה מוגן בקסמים דוחי מוגלגים ולכן מותר לכם להשתמש כאן בקסמים ככל שתרצו. אם תרצו רשמו את שמכם בספר המבקרים."

הארי הלך לספר המבקרים והסתכל עליו וחשב על הוריו, ברגע שחשב על הוריו הופיע מכתב על ספר האורחים:

_לכבוד הארי פוטר_

הארי פתח את המכתב מיד וקרא

_הארי היקר_

_אנו שמחים שמצאת את מכתב זה_

_איננו יכולים לכתוב במכתב זה את כל מה שנרצה להגיד לך__מפני שאם מכתב זה יגיע לידיים הלא נכונות__הלורד וולדמורט ישאר בלתי מנוצח לנצח__לכן__ברגע שאתה רואה מכתב זה__צא לאלסקה שם קיימת מערה__שאותה תצתרך לחפש__במערה קיים ספר שאביך כתב __הספר יתן מידע על מה שרצינו לכתוב במכתב זה ולא יכולנו_

_אוהבים תמיד__גם כאשר אנחנו בעולם הבא_

_לילי וג__יימס פוטר_

הארי הסתכל על המכתב וליבו התמלא בתקווה, הוא חשב,

אולי זהו אחד ההורקרוקסים?

אולי זה משהו שיעזור לי למצוא את ההורקרוקסים?

בעודו חושב את המחשבות הבזק כסוף ניראה ופיספס את פניו בסנטימטר, ישר הארי הוציא את שרביטו מהכיס והסתובב. מולו עמדו מאלפוי ואמו ואיתם לא אחר מאשר הרוצחת של סיריוס סנדקו, בלטריקס לסטריינג'.


	4. פרק 4: הנקמה

פרק 4: הנקמה

רון, הרמיוני והארי עמדו עם שרביטים שלופים מול נרקיסה ודראקו מאלפוי ומול בלטריקס לסטריינג'. שני הקבוצות הסתכלו כמה שניות זה על זה ואז התחיל הקרב, הארי ישר קפץ ושלח לחש משתק לכיוונה של בלטריקס אך היא חסמה אותו והארי נאלץ להתכופף כדי להתחמק ממנו.

רון נילחם נגד דראקו מאלפוי, מאלפוי שיתק את רון וצעק, "_קרוש__-_"

"_אימפדימנטה__שחרר_" צעקה הרמיוני וחזרה לקרב שלה עם נרקיסה מאלפוי, רון קם מהר והיה בשליטה בקרב שלו.

הרמיוני ששחררה את רון מהשיתוק הייתה מותקפת וחסמה את כל הקללות לבסוף לאחר כישוף השיתוק השלישי שנורה עליה הרמיוני זזה הצידה, הקללה חלפה על פניה והיא צעקה " _אקספליארמוס_ " השרביט טס מידה של נרקיסה והרמיוני הייתה בשליטה ושיתקה את נרקיסה.

הארי היה בקרב עם בלטריקס ובידיוק התחמק משיתוק, "אתה עדיין מתגעגע לסנדק שלך? היה לי כיף להרוג אותו, זה הרגיש משחרר, הרצח הראשון שעשיתי מאז שיצאתי מאזק-"

"_סילנציו_" צעק הארי והיא השתתקה, "_אציו שרביט של בלטריקס_" לחש הארי אבל היא חסמה זאת בעזרת תנועה מורכבת עם השרביט.

רון המשיך להלחם ברון, "_אמפריו_" אמר מאלפוי והצליח. רון היה כאילו בטראנס, הוא לא ידע מיהו הוא לא הרגיש שום דבר, הוא הרגיש כאילו המוח שלו מרוקן מכל הדאגות והחששות, הוא הרגיש שהוא מרחף, קופץ על עננים. פתאום כאילו משום מקום קול חזק ומתנשא אמר לו, תתקוף את הרמיוני, שתק אותה! כמובן שהוא עמד לציית, הוא רצה להמשיך להרגיש את תחושת הריחוף בלי הפרעה. "_שתק_" הוא שמע את עצמו אומר והרגיש שוב בעננים.

הארי שמע מצידו הימני הרחוק שרון שיתק מישהו, הוא הזיז את העין שלו הצידה לשנייה והבין, מאלפוי הפעיל על רון את קללת האמפיריוס. הארי רץ לכיוונה של בלטריקס והיא ירתה עליו קללה, הוא חסם אותה והעיף אותה על הריצפה, "_אקפליארמוס_" הוא צעק והצביע בשרביטו על מאלפוי, השרביט שלו עף גבוה באוויר ונפל על הדשא, "_אציו שרביט_" צעק הארי והשרביט עף לידו, הוא שבר אותו וזרק אותו על הדשא. רון כאילו חזר להכרה ושיחרר את הרמיוני, בלטריקס שיחררה את נרקיסה, נרקיסה קמה מהר על רגליה הצביעה בשרביטה על הרמיוני, "_אבדה__-_" הארי שם לב לזה מהר וצעק, "_סקטמוסמפרה_!" החזה של נרקיסה התמלא בדם, הדם זרם ולא הפסיק, הארי הבין מה הולך לקרות, נרקיסה הולכת למות, החזה שלה כאילו ניקרע. הדם המשיך לזרום ידיה נאבקו לשווא, לבסוף הידיים שלה נפלו על הרצפה והארי הבין, היא מתה, הוא רצח אותה. "לאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאא" צעקה בלטריקס ורצה אל נרקיסה, הארי יצא מההלם וידע שהיא תנסה להרוג את רון והרמיוני בקרוב, ואולי גם לא יהיה איכפת לה להרוג אותו כי הוא רצח את אחותה. מהר הארי הצביע בשרביטו וצעק "אקספליארמוס", השרביט של בלטריקס עף משם, "רון הרמיוני, תתעתקו למחילה במהירות! מותר לה להרוג אותכם אותי לא!" רון והרמיוני עשו את מה שביקש ודראקו מאלפוי בכה, "פוטר, יא חתיכה של זבל! הרגת את אמא שלי, אני עוד אנקום בך, ושיגר את עצמו ואת אמו משם בלטריקס הסתכלה בתיעוב לכיוון של הארי רצה לשרביטה והתעתקה משם.

הארי תפס את המכתב והתעתק בחזרה למחילה.

הארי הגיע למחילה לאחר שהתעתק, רון והרמיוני רצו אליו, "הכל בסדר הארי? מה עוד קרה שם" הארי סיפר להם שמאלפוי הבטיח נקמה ועלה לחדר.

הארי עלה על המיטה של רון ושקע בהרהורים.

הרגתי בן אדם! ואני לא מרגיש עם זה רע!

אבל הרגת בן אדם, לקחת לו את החיים, איך אתה לא מרגיש רע.

היא הייתה אוכלת מוות, הגיעה לה המוות.

באמת ניראה לך שלמישהו מגיע מוות?

כן! ואמרתי את זה בשנה שעברה לדמבלדור! שאני ינסה להרוג כל אוכל מוות שארעה בדרכי להריגת וולדמורט!

אז מה שאני אומר זה שזה לא נורא?

חוץ מזה היא הייתה אמא של מאלפוי! היא קיללה את סריוס והצטרפה לוולדמורט! זאת אשמתה!

דיי לדאוג, גם דמבלדור היה עושה כמוני.

האומנם?

אני לא מרגיש רע עם עצמי ועדיף ככה!

לאחר כשעה של הרהורים הארי החליט שהוא שלם עם עצמו בכך שעשה את זה. הוא הוציא מכיסו דף כלשהו, ואז שם לב שזה המכתב שאומר שבהר המקינלי קיימת מערה ובה הספר שאבא שלו כתב. הארי ירד לרון ולהרמיוני ומצא את אדון וויזלי איתם, הוא סיפר לו מה קרה ופקד עליו למסור זאת למסדר. רון והרמיוני התקוננו ליציאה לאלסקה. הם ישנו בלילה הזה ביתם של הוויזלים.


	5. פרק 5: החייה המפתיע

פרק 5:

למחרת בבוקר הארי התעורר מוקדם ויצא לטיול לבדו בחצר האחורית של המחילה. בלילה היה לו חלום, בחלום הוא דיבר עם דמבלדור, ההורים שלו ועם סריוס, הם אמרו לו שהוא חייב למצוא את הספר, שזה עיניין דחוף. הארי עדיין חשב על הרציחה של נרקיסה מאלפוי, עכשיו הוא הרגיש אומלל, הוא התחיל להבין שהוא לקח למישהו את החיים, שאין דרך חזרה, שבטח עכשיו הכל שחור אצלה, והיא לא זוכרת, רואה, חושבת ומרגישה כלום. המחשבה הזאת לא יצאה להארי מהראש.

כשהשמש זרחה גבוהה מעל הגבעות וההרים הנמוכים שהקיפו את המחילה, הארי חזר לחדר של רון. רון היה ער ודיבר עם הרמיוני על אירועי אתמול ועל העתיד לבוא, כשהארי ניכנס הם השתתקו ולאחר כדקה של דממה הארי החליט לשבור את הדממה, "טוב תתחילו להתכונן, עוד שעה אנחנו יוצאים." רון והרמיוני לא ענו, רון פשוט הלך למקלחת והרמיוני ציחצחה שיניים ושטפה פנים. הארי פשוט התאמן על כמה קסמים. השעה עברה באיטיות רבה אבל לבסוף עברה והשלישיה היו מוכנים לדרך, הם יצאו אל מחוץ לבית והתעתקו להר מקינלי. הארי עצם את עיניו, הוא הרגיש שוב, כיצד משהו כמו גומי נילחץ על גופו ולא נותן לו לנשום, כעבור כמה שניות הארי הרגיש שהלחץ הרפה ממנו ושהוא יכול לנשום שוב, עם זאת, הוא הרגיש קור עז, עיניו ניפקחו ומולו היה הנוף המרהיב ביותר שראה בחייו, הרים גבוהים, מלאים בשלג, חלקם גבוהים וחלקם נמוכים יותר. מאחד ההרים ניראה עשן והארי הניח שאלה הם אסקימואים שמדליקים מדורה, הריח היה קריר ומתוק והרוח קלילה וקרה. הארי כאילו ניכנס לטראנס לרגע אבל יצא ממנו כשניזכר מה מוטל עליהם לעשות. "אז שנזוז?" הוא שאל את רון והרמיוני, הם הנהנו ויצאו לדרך. הארי שיער שהמערה תיהיה בחלק היותר עליון של ההר ואמר זאת לרון ולהרמיוני. רון הקטיף את תרמילו, אבל הרמיוני לעומת זאת חיפשה משהו בתרמיל שלה, לבסוף היה ניראה שמצאה אותו ושלפה אותו, זה היה דיסקמן, "חשבתי להביא את זה כדי שאני אוכל לשמוע משהו בזמן חיפוש המנהרה" אמרה הרמיוני והסמיכה, הארי חשב שזה רעיון טוב ורק רון ניראה מבולבל, "מה זה הדבר הזה?" הוא שאל את הרמיוני והיא ענתה, "זה כמו מין רדיו נייד שאתה יכול לשמוע בו שירים דרך דיסק, שזה הדבר העגול..." וכך המשיכה בהסברים שלה עד שרון ניראה מסופק, לבסוף חבשה את האוזניות והסתכלה על ההר בהבעה של תענוג. הם המשיכו להתקדם מספר שעות במעלה ההר ולהרמיוני כבר היה נימאס מהדיסקמן, היא שמה אותו בחזרה בתיק. הארי הסתכל עליה מכניס לתיק שלה את הדיסקמן וכשהחזיר את מבטו לדרך הוא ראה שבמרחק כ-30 מטר מהם יש חייה מסויימת. הם שלפו שרביטים והתקדמו אליה, כשהגיעו קרוב מספיק הארי ראה חייה יפיפייה. גופה היה שרירי ובנוי כמו סוס, פרוותה לבנה בוהקת, היו לה עיניים אפורות ועמוקות ובמקום האף מין קרן שמעוצבת במין עיגול.

"אני לא מאמינה!" לחשה הרמיוני לאוזנם של הארי ורון, "ניראה לי שאני יודעת מה זה, אבל אם כן..." והפסיקה כדי לחשוב. "אז מה זה?" שאל רון בקוצר רוח, "כי למרות שהחייה הזאת יפה אני לא אוהב אותה כל כך."

"רון, אני חושבת שזה שנורקק פחוס קרן! כניראה שלונה האמינה בדבר שבאמת קיים!"אמרה הרמיוני. הארי הופתע, הוא התקדם אל השנורקק והושיט את היד כדי ללטף את ראשו של היצור היפה. השנורקק הוציא מעין צווחה שהפתיעה את הארי, הוא זז אחורה ומעד על הגלימה שלו לרגליי השנורקק, הארי חשב שמשהו מוזר בשנורקק, הוא ראה זאת לפי העייניים. הרמיוני התקדמה לשנורקק אבל כשרק התחילה להתקדם החייה קפצה ורצה לכיוונה במהירות, הרמיוני הייתה קפואה במקומה, רון פעל מהר וצעק "_אימפדימנטה_" הלחש כאילו נהדף, לא היה הרבה זמן, השנורקק עמד להתנגש בהרמיוני, רון קפץ ודחף את הרמיוני מהדרך ועמד אל מול החייה הפראית, רון התנגש בה ועף כשני מטר באוויר לפני שנפל. השנורקק עמד לתקוף שוב אבל הפעם הרמיוני הייתה מוכנה, היא עשתה תנועה מורכבת באוויר והשנורקק עף באוויר וכשנפל התחיל להדרדר בהר. הרמיוני רצה מהר לרון, "רון!" היא התקדמה לעברו, הוא פשוט שכב על השלג עם עייניים סגורות, הרמיוני ניבהלה ולקחה שלג ושמה אותם על פניו של רון. "רון קום כבר!" אבל רון לא קם, מתוך יאוש הרמיוני לקחה את כף ידה ונתנה לרון סתירה, רון ניראה כאילו התחיל להתעורר, הוא התחיל לזוז וברגע שפקח את עיניו הרמיוני התנפלה עליו ונישקה אותו כשנפרדו לאחר כמה שניות הרמיוני אמרה, "רון אני אוהבת אותך, אני לא יודעת מה הייתי עושה בלעדייך! איך שהצלת אותי! אני אוהבת אותך!" ונישקה אותו שוב. הארי הסתכל בצד וחייך אליהם, הם לא שמו לב אליו, אלא רק התמקדו בעצמם. בזמן שהתנשקו הארי הבין שהם כל כך מתאימים זה לזה ושהם באמת מאוהבים, ועכשיו הייתה לו הרגשה שזה באמת ושזה לא רק כי הרמיוני מכושפת.

אחרי כרבע שעה רון והרמיוני הפסיקו להתנשק ושמו לב להארי, שכבר הדליק מדורה ובנה את האוהלים. "אוי הארי, אני מצטערת שהיית צריך לעשות את הכל לבד" אמרה הרמיוני אבל להארי לא היה איכפת, הוא שמח שהיא ורון ביחד וחוץ מזה לקח לו שני הנפות שרביט בשביל לעשות את הכל. הלילה ירד על ההרים המדהימים של אלסקה והארי רון והרמיוני ניכנסו לאוהל הענק (שניראה קטן מבחוץ) והלכו לישון.

למחרת בבוקר הם התעוררו לקור נורא, הרמיוני שלא יכלה לסבול את הטמפרטורה יותר ירתה משרביטה להבות שחיממו אותם ושמה אותם בתוך בקבוק כדי שתוכל לסחוב את הלהבות איתה. "אז בואו נתחיל לעלות" אמר הארי אבל רון התנגד והשיב, "אבל איך נידע איפה הכניסה?"

"קסם תמיד משאיר עקבות, זה מה שדמבלדור אמר לי בשנה שעברה" אמר הארי והתחיל ללכת אבל הרמיוני עצרה אותו, "האוויר יתחיל ליהיות מאוד דליל בחמצן ככל שנעלה, חייבים לעשות לחש כלשהו שיספק לנו אוויר נקי כל הזמן." הארי ניסה להיזכר בכישוף ולבסוף ניזכר, "את יודעת איך מבצעים את לחש בועית הקסדה?" הרמיוני לא ענתה במקום זה מלמלה משהו בשרביטה ועל ראשה הופיע בועה שקופה שהעניקה לה חמצן נקי למשך כל הזמן שתרצה. "איך עשית את זה?" שאל רון.

"זה לא בעיה" אמרה הרמיוני, "תניפו את השרביט בצורה כזאת" והראתה להם מין הצלפה קטנה, "ותגידו את המילה _בבלארם_" הארי ורון עשו כפי שאמרה וגם על ראשיהם הופיע מין בועית מוזרה, הארי הרגיש כאילו היה לכוד לרגע בלי אוויר אבל שנייה אחרי זה הרגיש אוויר נעים והוא נשם בחופשיות.

הם המשיכו לטפס במעלה ההר, וככל שהמשיכו לעלות במעלה ההר ניראה היה המקום קודר יפה, אך גם בצורה מוזרה יותר ויותר מדהים ביופיו. לפתע מתוך השלג קפץ משהו שחור על רון, הוא צעק, "האאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאאא" והת'סטראל ירד ממנו. נשמעה מין צווחה משונה שהארי שמע פעם אחת בעבר בהוגוורטס. האגריד הופיע כשעל ראשו בועית קסדה" אתה תרד ממנו בולוונגר, הוא הסתכל על השלישייה בהפתעה ושאל, "מה אתם עושים פה?" והתקרב כדי לחבק אותם. לאחר שמעך אותם הארי אמר להאגריד שזה עיניינים מיוחדים שאסור לו לדבר עליהם, מבצע דמבלדור. "מה אתה עושה פה האגריד?" שאלה הרמיוני.

"הרמיוני, זה מקום מסוכן פה, אני לא יודע איך הגעתם לפה ומה אתם עושים פה אבל יש פה ענקים, חלק מהם לא ידידותיים בכלל ולא רק זה, יש פה גם אוכלי מוות שיוצרים קשרים עם הענקים. זה מקום מסוכן מאוד." הרמיוני התחלחלה והארי פשוט שאל, "האגריד, תגיד, ראית פה מערה שאולי ניראתה לך כאילו קוסמים יצרו אותה?"

"כן, אני פה ראיתי מערה כזאת, אני לא יכול להיכנס לתוכה אבל אני יודעת שהיא מכושפת או שלפחות יש בה קסמים כי יש שם בפנים אש נצחית-" אך הרמיוני קטעה אותו, "אש ניצחית? שלא ניכבת לנצח?"

"אתה יכול להוביל אותנו לשם האגריד? זה חשוב" אמר הארי אבל האגריד ניענע בראשו, אני מצטער, אני לא יכול, אבל הת'אסטרל יכול בלי בעיה, אבל יש לי רק אחד אז תצטרכו לשבת עליו שלושתכם." הארי שמח ואמר בקלות, "אין בעיה האגריד, תודה רבה! אנחנו באמת צריכים את זה!". הארי התיישב על הת'סטראל והרמיוני ורון ביקשו בהאגריד עזרה, לבסוף אחרי מאמצים ממושכים הצליחו רון והרמיוני להתיישב גם הם על גבו של הת'סטראל. "קח אותנו למערה הקסומה" ביקש הארי, החיה לא זזה ואז בשנייה אחת פרסה את כנפיה והמריאה, הרמיוני צעקה אבל החזיקה בהארי חזק כדי לא ליפול. האוויר התקרר כל שנייה. הם המשיכו להתקדם כ10 דקות, וכל מה שראו זה קרח ושלג. לפתע הם ראו אור ירוק שפוגע בת'סטראל. הוא המשיך להתקדם טיפה עד שניתקע בשלג הכבד שעל אדמת ההר. הארי ורון נפלו גם הם אבל קמו מהר עם שרביטים שלופים. מולם עמדו שלושה אוכלי מוות. "הארי פוטר" אמר קול מוכר מאוכל המוות האמצעי שכוסה בברדס, "אני בטוח שאדון האופל ישמח לדעת שאתה פה, קראב, גויל תודיעו עכשיו לאדון האופל שמצאנו את הארי פוטר." שני אוכלי המוות התעתקו משם במהירות והארי ידע שאין הרבה זמן, שהוא חייב למהר. "עכשיו הארי, בוא ניראה מה אתה והחברים שלך שווים". אוכל המוות הרים את השרביט שלו ועמד לקלל את רון כשפתאום נישמע שאגה והורגשה רעידת אדמה, "הרמי!" יצור ענק רץ לכיוון שלהם בצעדי ענק ותפס את אוכל המוות שירה על גרעפ מלא קללות. כלום לא קרה לגרעפ והוא זרק את אוכל המוות לאוויר, אוכל המוות נפל והתחיל בקרב עם בקביק. הארי הרמיוני ורון החלו לרוץ מהר במעלה ההר. "תגידי הרמיוני, אם אני יזמן את המטאטא שלי מהמחילה עד לכאן, כמה זמן יקח?" שאל הארי. הרמיוני חשבה על זה לרגע ואמרה, "כמה ימים, וגם אם היית מזמן את זה, זה היה עף דרך שטח מוגלגי."

"טוב אז בואו נרוץ מהר כי אני בטוח שוולדמורט בקרוב יגיע להר ו-" אמר הארי אבל פיצוץ קטן קטע אותו, זה היה נישמע שאוכל המוות התעתק לאזור או שהתעתק מחוצה לו. הם רצו מהר יותר. הרמיוני הוציאה את הדיסקמן שלה שוב, אבל בידיוק כשהוציאה אותו הדיסקמן התפוצץ, הארי שלף את שרביטו מיד אבל לא מצא את מי שעשה את זה. "ניראה לי שזה קרה מעצמו" אמרה הרמיוני מופתעת. הארי לא הבין מדוע אבל פתאום קיבל רעיון, "הרמיוני, תגידי למה אי אפשר להביא מחשירים חשמליים להוגוורטס?" הרמיוני ניראתה מופתעת. "איזה רעיון טוב הארי! אי אפשר לקרב מכשירים חשמליים להוגוורטס כי יש יותר מדי קסם באוויר!" הארי ישר רץ למעבר לפינה וצעק באושר לרון והרמיוני, "מצאתי את זה!" הרמיוני ורון רצו למקום שהארי היה בו וראו פתח צר מאוד למערה, שהאגריד לא היה יכול להיכנס בו, "תיראה הארי, הנה האש הניצחית!" אמרה הרמיוני והארי ראה אותה. שלושתם ניכנסו לתוך המערה והרגישו חמימות בתוכה. הארי ראה את הספר והלך לכיוונו, הוא עמד לפתוח אותו אבל לא הצליח. הספר היה כאילו נעול. "טוב הארי בואו נלך ניפתח את זה איכשהו בבית, אסור לנו להתעקב פה, וו.. וולדמורט בסוף ימצא אותנו" הרמיוני אמרה בפחד. הארי הסכים ועמד לצאת החוצה. הוא הוציא את הרגל מהמערה והועף אחורנית אל קצה המערה וידו פגעה בנטיף קרח חד. הדם ירד לו מהיד לכיוון הספר, טיפה נפלה על הספר, ואז עוד טיפה. הספר כאילו בלע את הדם ולאחר כשתי שניות ניפתח.

_הדם שלך כרגע הוכיח שאתה הוא נצר למשפחת פוטר ושברשותך להשתמש בספר_

הארי היה בהתרגשות גדולה . הוא הפך דף ומצא עמוד אחד ויחיד, מלוכלך ולא מושקע, לא היה כתוב בו הרבה רק קצת.

_בהוגוורטס נימצא מעבר סודי ומסוכן__שאם מיקומו יגיע לידיים הלא נכונות יכול ליצור מצב קטלני_

_המעבר נימצא בתוך עץ האשור הגדול שנמצא במדשאות בית הספר__כדי לפתוח אותו תיצתרך ללחוש את הכישוף __"__דפוואופן__" __ולהקיש על הגזע __7 __פעמים_

_בהצלחה_

_נכתב על ידי ג__יימס פוטר__- __קרניים_


	6. פרק 6: בחזרה להוגוורטס

דירוג פרק זה הוא :PG13 רוב הפרק וחלק קטן של R

תודה רבה ל LordE המלך שביטא לי את הפרק!

פרק 6: בחזרה להוגוורטס

אדם עם שיער פרוע ומשקפיים חיבק אישה יפה עם עייניים נופפו אל הארי... איש זקן עם זקן ארוך וכסוף פתח את פיו כדי לדבר... גבר עם שיער אפור ומלכלוך הסתכל על הארי וניראה שמח מאוד...

תמונות אלה תרדו את שנתו של הארי במחילה. הוא לא ישן הרבה אבל בכל זאת כשנירדם תמונות אלה חזרו והופיעו. הוא היה תרוד במחשבות בכל הזמן שלא ישן, האם המעבר אמיתי, האם רק חלם, אולי הוא יראה את ההורים שלו עוד פעם, את דמבלדור ואת סריוס... לבסוף אחרי זמן רב, שנידמה להארי ככמה ימים הבוקר הגיע הוא עדיין שכב במיטה בחדרו של רון. רון היה שקוע בשינה עמוקה, הארי העביר את מבטו לדלת וליבו נפל, מישהי עמדה בדלת עם שרביט שלוף. הארי שלף מהר את שרביטו וכיוון את השרביט עליה, אבל לפני שהחליט איזו קללה להטיל עליה שם לב שזו היא הרמיוני מצחצחת שיניים. ליבו חזר למקום. הרמיוני לא הופתעה ורק ציחצחה את שינייה בעזרת השרביט. לאחר שסיימה הארי ציחצח שיניים והיא הלכה להעיר את רון. כאשר השלושה התעוררו וגמרו לצחצח שיניים ולשתוף פנים. הם ירדו למטה לאכול ארוחת בוקר. רון עיין בנביא ופלט קריאת תדהמה. "התותחים מצאדלי! הם זכו בליגה!" הרמיוני חטפה את העיתון ואמרה, "וואו, כל הכבוד להם." רון ניראה מאוד מעודד מאז. לאחר כשעה כולם היו מאורגנים הם יצאו מהבית והתכוננו להתעתק. הארי חשב בכל כוחו על הוגסמיד ובשני ידיו החזיק באש המחץ ובמכתב מהוריו. הוא הרגיש כאילו גומי נילחץ לגופו והוא לא יכול לנשום אחרי כמה שניות הצליח לנשום שוב והבין שהתעתק בהצלחה. השלישייה החליטו ללכת לשתות בירצפת בשלושת המטטאים. המקום הזכיר להם כל כך הרבה דברים, זכרונות טובים ורעים. בזמן שישבו והתחממו מהבירצפת רון והארי דיברו על אליפות הקווידיץ. "הארי אנחנו חייבים ללכת לראות את המשחקים שלהם בליגת האלופות!" אמר רון. הארי היה מבולבל, "אתה מתכוון כמו בכדורגל? שיש ליגה שמשלבת את הקבוצות הכי טובות מאירופה?" רון הסתכל על הארי כאילו הוא מיואש ממנו ואמר, "הארי הגיע הזמן שתבין, למוגלגים יש ספורט מעניין אבל לא כל כך טוב! איזה שטויות! רק מאירופה!";

"אז מה מכל העולם?"

"ברור שמכל העולם!" אמר רון בצורה שרמזה להארי כאילו הוא מטומטם, "כל הקבוצות הכי טובות בעולם! זה אפילו יותר טוב מאליפות העולם!"

"תגיד רון מה קורה עם הקבוצה של ווד? הם גם באליפות?"

"וואלה לא בדקתי הארי, רק ראיתי את הכותרת שהתותחים זכו באליפות, שנייה אני אבדוק". לאחר חיפוש קצר בעיתון רון מצא את הטבלה הסופית של ליגת הקווידיץ האנגלית, ה- QPL (quidditch primer league.) "נו" האיץ הארי ברון. "אצלם זה מסובך יותר, שני המקומות הראשונים- התותחים והטורנדואים מגיעים בטוח לליגת האלופות. אבל השלישי צריכים להיכנס למשחקי הצלבה. פאלדמיר יונייטד תשחק נגד דרקוני ברזיליה בעוד שבועיים."

"רוצים שנלך?" הציעה הארי. "בעצם למה לא?" אמר רון והמשיך, "ניראה אותו ונעודד אותו. כתוב כמה כרטיס עולה שם?"

"כן, אמר רון, 15 אוניות, אני מניח שאני אוכל ללוות מפרד וג'ורג'" אמר רון ועל פניו הייתה הבעה עגומה. הארי לקח את העיתון ואמר, "אבל תיראה יש מבצע! קונים שני כרטיסים ומקבלים את השלישי בחינם." רון הסתכל ופניו שוב היו שמחות.

"טוב אז שנזוז? ניראה לי שבקרוב יתחיל גשם." אמרה הרמיוני. הארי ורון הנהנו, עלו על המטטאים שלהם והמריאו.

לאחר טיסה קצרה על אש המחץ שלו, רון על הקלינסוויפ והרמיוני על השביט 260 שקנתה. הם נחתו במגדל בכניסה להוגוורטס. הם ניכנסו והלכו לכיתת ההתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל. כשפתחו את הדלת ראו תמונות של אוכלי מוות בייניהם סנייפ ומישהו מסביר עליהם. היה לו שיער קש בצבע אפור, היו לו בגדים ישנים והוא היה ניראה עייף מאוד, רמוס לופין. "לופין" אמר הארי והתקדם אליו כדי להושיט לו יד, "מה שלומך?" לופין הושיט להארי רון והרמיוני את ידו והציג אותם לכיתה. לאחר השיעור הוא הוביל אותם לחדר המורים, שם הם פגשו את מינרווה מקגונגל, סלאגהורן, פליטיק, טרולוני ועוד מורים רבים. הארי רצה ללכת לבית גריפינדור ולפגוש שם את כולם ולכן ביקש את הסיסמא מלופין, שהפך ליהיות ראש בית גריפינדור לאחר שמקגונגל הפכה למנהלת. הסיסמא הייתה, גללי דרקון. כשהתמונה של האישה השמנה ניפתחה. כעשר ידיים משכו את הארי רון והרמיוני פנימה לתוך חדר המועדון. היה ניראה שכולם חיכו להם ואירגנו מסיבה. "שמענו שהגעתם מתלמידי השנה השנייה שלמדו אצל לופין!" צעק קול מוכר, הארי הסתובב וראה את דין ושיימוס שעל פניהם חיוך גדול, "היה משעמם בלעדיכם!" הארי חייך. שיימוס ודין נישארו אותו דבר בידיוק, הארי הופתע שדין מתייחס אליו יפה, כי כשהיה עם ג'יני הוא לא דיבר איתו. כל המסיבה הוא חיפש את ג'יני אך לא היה ניראה שמצא אותה, לבסוף התייעש ועלה לחדרי הבנים כדי לישון, שם הוא מצא את ג'יני מחכה לו. הארי הרגיש שהוא מסמיק, גם ג'יני הסמיקה אבל דיברה, "הארי אני חושבת עליך כל הזמן, אני כל הזמן פוחדת שמשהו יקרה לך." הארי הרגיש שהוא לא יכול יותר התקרב אליה והטה את ראשו הצידה. פתאום זה קרה, הוא הרגיש את שפתייה החמות נפגשות בשלו, הוא נישק אותן, הארי הרגיש שכל דאגותיו מתנקות מראשו, לא היה איכפת לו יותר מכלום, הדבר היחיד שהוא רצה היה להמשיך לאחוז בג'יני, ללטף אותה, להרגיש אותה ולראות אותה. הדאגות חזרו אליו במפתיע והיכו בו. "אני לא יכול ג'יני" הוא לחש לתוך שפתייה. "כל עוד אני קרוב אליך אני מסכן אותך, אני לא יכול" ג'יני המשיכה לנשק אותו ולחשה לתוך שפתיו, "אני באה איתך, אני אוהבת אותך, אני אלך לכל מקום שתלך, זה לא משנה אם אני קשורה אליך או לא, בכל מקרה הוא ואוכלי המוות שלו ירצו להרוג אותי ואת המשפחה שלי, אנחנו בשבילם בוגדים בדם, זה יותר גרוע מילדי מוגלגים." הארי הרפה מג'יני, על מה הוא חושב לעצמו, הוא לא יכול לעזוב את ג'יני, ג'יני זה כל מה שהוא רוצה, הוא לא צריך ממנה יותר, ג'יני צודקת! הוא תפס אותה שוב ונישק אותה, הם נישכבו על המיטה שלו, היא פתחה את הכפתורים של חולצתה וחשפה חזייה ורודה אבל הארי הפסיק אותה, "אני עוד לא מוכן" ג'יני הנהנה והניחה את ראשה על החזה שלו וביחד הם נירדמו.

תינוק יושב בתוך לול, הוא ניראה מפוחד. "אבדה קדברה" ניראה אור ירוק, הילד לא מת, יורד לו דם. האור ירוק חוזר לכיווני...

"אקספקטו פטרונום" צעק וולדמורט והסוהרסנים נהדפו אחורה.

הארי התעורר, צלקתו עיקצצה. לרגע הוא ניסה להיזכר איפה הוא ומה הוא עושה שם וניזכר. מכיוון חדר המועדון עוד נישמעו קולות של אנשים. ג'יני הייתה על החזה שלו. הארי הסתכל בחלון וניזכר במה שהוא ראה. הוא היה וולדמורט, הורג את הארי, את עצמו, אבל לא מצליח, הכישוף חוזר עליו.

'אבל מה היה ההמשך של החלום?' חשב הארי לעצמו, 'פטרונוס, של וולדמורט. הוא הרחיק סוהרסנים. כניראה שזהו הזיכרון הכי גרוע של וולדמורט.

צעדים נישמעו מכיוון המדרגות, קולות של צחוק, זה היה בן ובת. הם ניכנסו לחדר השינה שהארי וג'יני היו בו. הצחוק המשיך ולפתע נקטע השתררה דממה, הארי הסתכל. רון והרמיוני, מחובקים, הסתכלו על הארי ועל ג'יני בתדדהמה. "ג'יני! מה את עושה!" ג'יני קפצה מבהלה והסתכלה על רון. "מה הבעיה?" היא שאלה.

"מה הבעיה! מה הבעיה! את שואלת? את יכולה להסביר לי למה את על הארי, כשהחולצה שלך פתוחה!" רון התחיל לאבד שליטה.

"רון אני יעשה מה שאני רוצה, אתה לא מחליט עליי!" אמרה ג'יני ברוגז.

"רון אתה באמת לא מחליט עליה, היא כבר ילדה גדולה! היא יכולה לעשות מה שהיא רוצה!" הגנה הרמיוני על ג'יני. כולם הסתכלו על רון- הוא הסתכל על הארי וג'יני בכעס ולהפתעתם של כולם רון קמץ את ידו לאגרוף הרים אצבע וירד לכיוון חדר המועדון.

למחרת בבוקר הארי התעורר. החדר היה כמעט ריק, רק רון והארי ישנו בו. הארי קם מהמיטה שלו והתקדם לכיוון המקלחת. הוא התפשט ופתח את הברז של המים החמים. מים נעימים השפריצו על גופו. לפתע כאילו משום מקום הצלקת של הארי שלו צרבה, הכאב היה בלתי ניסבל. הארי הרגיש כעס רב והכאב הפסיק, באותה פתאומיות שזה שהוא התחיל. וולדמורט כועס נורא וזה לא סימן טוב. כשהארי סיים את המקלחת הוא הלך לכיוון מטתו של רון. הוא עדיין ישן. הארי ניענע את גופו קלות ורון החל לפקוח את עיניו. "הארי.." הוא אמר בקול חלוש.

"רון, אני ממש מצט-" החל הארי אבל רון קטע אותו.

"זה בסדר הארי, הייתי מטומטם, אין לי זכות להתערב בחיים שלך ושל אחותי, אם זו הייתה בת אחרת אני בטוח שלא הייתי אומר שום דבר. אתמול הבנתי שטעיתי. אני מצטער. אני יודע שאתה אוהב אותה, והיא אותך."

"סולח לך אחי" הארי אמר ושניהם לחצו ידיים.

הארי חיכה שרון יתלבש ושניהם ירדו לחדר המועדון שם מצאו את הרמיוני. הארי סיפר לה על כל מה שראה והרגיש. "אז הארי, זה רק מראה לנו כמה דחוף זה להכנס לעולם המתים, אם הוא באמת קיים" אמרה הרמיוני בהבעת פנים רצינית ומפוחדת. הארי הוציא את המכתב מכיסו. "אנחנו צריכים ללכת לכיוון עץ האשור הגדול שבמדשאות" אמר הארי ורון והרמיוני עקבו אחריו כשהוא הוביל אותם אל מדשאות בית הספר. הם התקדמו במדשאות בית הספר, עברו ליד האגם והריחו את הדשא הקצוץ והמטופח של מידשאות בית הספר. לבסוף הם ראו אותו- העץ בו ג'יימס- אביו של הארי עינה את סנייפ, העץ בו הארי רון והרמיוני היו מתכוננים למבחני הבגרות, העץ שהזכיר להם כל כך הרבה דברים מהיותם בבית הספר. הם רצו לכיוונו, רון מעד על גלימתו אבל להארי לא היה איכפת, הוא שלף את השרביט שלו אמר, "_דפוואופן_" ונקש על העץ שבע פעמים. לא קרה כלום. העץ נישאר באותה צורה ובאותו מקום שהיה קודם. לפתע כאילו סכין חותכת את העץ נוצרה מעיין דלת מלבנית. בתוך הצורה המלבנית היה רק חלל שחור, הארי הושיט את ידו כדי לגעת ולראות מה יקרה, ברגע שידו של הארי ניכנסה לחלל השחור הוא נישאב לתוך העץ. הוא עף בתוך חלל שחור ולא יכל לנשום, התגלגל בתוך החושך... הארי הרגיש שהוא הולך להתעלף בקרוב אבל פתאום זה נפסק הוא לא שמע כלום, לא היה ריח אבל הוא ראה מקום קודר ואפור. הארי שמע קול מרוחק שאמר, "ברוך הבא הארי, חיכינו לך."


End file.
